


【本马达】Once Upon A Time In ...

by styja



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, alternative universe, 本马达 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styja/pseuds/styja
Summary: 近代背景，参考18-19世纪的法国，但地点时间已架空abo设定alpha·贵族青年·本 / omega·交际花·呆





	1. Chapter 1

Ben第一次见到Matt的时候，与其说是遇见，不如说是远远地瞥上一眼。

那是个晴云参半的日子，早晨刚下了雨，这会儿雨停了，天空上的云彩却还没完全散开。Ben头一回穿着全新的大礼服坐在马车里，像一个真正的贵族那样从香榭丽舍大街经过。马儿趾高气昂地停在大街中央的一栋华丽建筑前，蹄子蹋在石板上发出笃笃闷响，坏脾气地把水花溅到前来开门的侍应的裤腿上。

Ben下了马车，对迎面而来的热情迎接有些无所适从。天知道，在三个星期前他还只是一个在船厂里维修蒸汽引擎的工人，是做跑腿和搬运活的下等人，指望有一天手艺能精进到可以让他独当一面，当个“老师傅”。在闲余时间，Ben喜欢写点东西，杂七杂八的，大部分是那种卖不出去的故事。反正他也没指望当什么文人，他只是有一个有文化的母亲，所以才能从小接受来自于母亲的免费教育，不至于长成一个只会写名字和数一到十的文盲。

但是他的有文化的母亲却从来不曾告诉Ben他的父亲是谁，以至于Ben从小就被人用各种难听的名字戳着脊梁骨。这一切直到三周前来了个天翻地覆的改变——他的素昧平生的父亲派人找上门来了。

“个子挺高，长得也还算体面。”他的父亲这样评价，“不说话的时候至少不会丢我的脸。”

在经过比监工头子更严苛的老管家长达三周的军队式训练之后，终于Ben步入上流社会的日子到来了。当然，距离他最终可能到达的高度——当一个继承人——还有一段距离。表面上他是他父亲“某个远方亲戚的长子”，不过大家对这种事情都心照不宣。

没有子嗣的老贵族某一天突然多出来一两个亲戚家的孩子，并不是什么值得大惊小怪的事情。

下了马车，Ben深深吸了口气。他的父亲受邀参加一个拍卖会。其实就是一些整日无所事事不知人间疾苦的富人们聚在一起，假装品味高雅满腹经纶，将先人留下的艺术珍宝评头论足一番然后竞价收藏。

这次拍卖会的规模不算大，藏品也并非件件一流。但据说拍卖的一部分收入会用来资助孤儿院，于是这次可去可不去的拍卖会就变成Ben正式走进其他权贵视野的第一场考核。

Ben尽量目不斜视，克制内心的好奇以及呼之欲出的对这片高档地区的由衷赞叹。他的表现让跟在一旁“监考”的老管家认可地点了下头。

然后，Ben合格的姿态就被从一边驶来的一辆马车打破了。

那辆马车装饰繁华，深宝蓝色的加长轿式车厢上装饰着金色镶边，由两匹枣红色高头大马拉着，趾高气昂地停在了拍卖场门口正中，丝毫不理会是不是应该排着队依次停留。

贵族和富有乡绅们面对这样无理的举动，却好像并无多大愤懑，有几个甚至还往这边行了两部，翘首盼望着什么。

“那是涅布格37号的马车。Benjamin少爷。”少爷两个字仿佛带有某种让人痛苦的魔力，从老管家的喉咙里艰难地挤出来。说完，他便有意咳嗽，实则敦促Ben快些往前走，仿佛从那辆宝蓝色马车里会钻出一头怪物破坏他们今天的行程一般。

不过老管家的话似乎还是说晚了。

镶有金饰的马车门开了，从里面走出几个穿着华丽的人，有男有女。他们全都精心打扮了一番，有的雍容华贵，有的艳丽妖娆，也有的可爱动人。但不管他们看上去是何种风情，都有各自的不同凡响，立刻就从人群中脱颖而出吸引周遭目光。

Ben马上就明白过来那些是什么人。

有些市井传说是只供贵族们消遣的，但也有些传言可以突破不同人群间的界限，成为整个城市甚至整个国家共享的美妙故事。任何人不用成为一个贵族也能知道，涅布格是这座城市最奢华的地区之一，是富人们的游乐场，也是唯一一个可以看到年轻貌美又愿意抛头露面的omega们的地方。

那些靠情人供养的omega们是这个城市的异类。他们装扮了这个城市，穿着华丽的衣服，吃着精美的食物，住着舒适且有不俗品味的公寓，有些人甚至拥有自己的马车。但是就连这个城市最粗鄙的码头工人私底下都可以用最龌龊的语言议论他们，又不会因此犯下不敬之罪。

不同于在下等码头酒馆里拉客的卖笑人，涅布格的小姐少爷们可不是光靠钱就能买的——当然你得必须先有钱才行。他们是真正懂得体恤客人的，而在这群美丽的精灵中，又属37号的小姐少爷最为出名。谁都想和那里的omega们来一段风流韵事。而倘若能够得到一件来自那座宝蓝色小屋主人们的贴身物件作为爱情的见证的话，那更是再令人羡慕不过了。

Ben还没有适应他的新贵族身份，至少在今天之前，他从来没有奢求过能得到来自涅布格——尤其是涅布格37号的任何一位主人的青睐。但这不妨碍他像其他人一样，被从那辆宝蓝色马车里走出来的可人儿吸引了目光。准确点说，是被其中的一位吸走了全部注意力。

那是一位“少爷”，穿着深蓝色的礼服以及白色马裤。紧身的衣物将他的身形完美地勾勒出来，尤其是他那处足够彰显他的omega性别、有着孕育生命的能力的部分。

远远地，Ben只能看到那人略显娇小的背影，注意到那处浑圆的充满诱惑力的曲线。但那已经足以吸引任何一个alpha的注意力了。

而真正地在年轻贵族的心脏上抓了一下的，是清风拂过时那位少爷的回眸一笑。笑容让Ben的腿不由自主地往前迈了两步。

那是Ben见过的最明媚的笑容。金色发丝下那张年轻的还带着浓浓少年气息的脸庞看上去纯真而又充满活力，好像那些人们口口相传的奢靡且放浪形骸的生活与之完全沾不上一丝一缕关系。透亮的眼睛如世界上最名贵的蓝宝石一般纯净，皓齿如珍珠母一般洁白，唇是那种介于桃和玫瑰之间的粉色。Omega微微仰头，尖俏的下巴似乎用两只手指便能牢牢捏住。

Omega正在与和他同来的一位棕发小姐说话。他眼角的余光显然是瞥到了隔开一段距离正直愣愣看着自己的Ben。Ben之所以确定这点，是因为在下一刻，那位少爷就微笑着对他轻轻颔首。虽然只是一名花街的高级娼妓，但那位少爷的举手投足间的优雅却足以让绝大多数的世袭贵族们都自惭形秽。

在很多很多年以后，当已经年迈的Ben重拾他年轻时的记忆，他不得不承认，这才是他的命运齿轮真正开始转动的一刻。


	2. Chapter 2

“少爷今日的表现可圈可点。”老管家在Ben的父亲面前如是汇报。

在回宅邸的途中，管家不止一次用表情或者语气表达了他的不满，形容说Ben完全失去了贵族该有的矜持稳重，反倒是像一个刚进城的村夫一样瞠目结舌，对着花街小姐少爷失礼地垂涎凝视，真是丢尽了老爷的脸。Ben心里并不服气，因为当时除了他以外，周围许多贵族也都被那些莺莺燕燕吸去了注意力，甚至有些血统一样高贵的贵族omega（他们多半早早地就嫁给了门当户对的贵族家庭里的alpha成员为他们生儿育女），都无法克制内心的好奇甚至渴望，悄悄地探头张望。一半是出于一种争艳的目的，想要观察一下总是走在流行前端的那些小姐少爷们的打扮；一半则是出于他们心底里还没有熄灭的对于自由恋爱和浪漫情事、甚至肉欲生活的渴望。

不过即便如此，Ben还是尽量将他的那些心思隐藏起来。这是他在他二十几年的生命里一点一滴累积起来的能力。从小便遭受各种不公，时至今日，这个身材伟岸，相貌英俊的年轻人早就练就了任尔恶言恶语，他仍可面无波澜的本事。他目前的身份让他没有坚实的立场反驳老管家，而他也觉得争这一时意气实在是没什么必要。

而老管家尽管一路上都在数落这个来路不明的未来当家，待到真的走到老爷面前，他倒也不会搬起石头砸自己的脚。虽然之前他在大宅子里一直处于一人之下的地位，但平民与贵族毕竟有着天壤之别，更何况再怎么样这个来路不正的年轻人都是未来当家，即使犯了错误，那也是他这个老管家叮嘱不到位所致。

于是马车一进庄园大门，老管家立刻就换了一副嘴脸，凡事毕恭毕敬。对Ben今日的表现也突然表示了认可。

而这件事也就这样暂时告一段落。

倘若Ben没有这个突然出现的贵族父亲，又或者他那二十多年未曾尽过一点义务的父亲没有突然告疾，健康状况大不如前，恐怕整个故事也就到此为止——又或者不会像之后那样快速发展。这一切说到底，都是因为Ben极度缺乏作为“贵族”的经验，没能在很多事情上做出一个正确的判断。再加之他本身就又是一个容易动情的人（这可能是来自于他的母亲的遗传，即便落下放荡的恶名，也坚持独自生下儿子并抚养他长大），于是在和爱情有关的议题上，Ben一而再再而三地作出一个贵族不应有的举动。

让我们把时针快速往前挪，来到拍卖会的两个月以后。

这时Ben已经在这个城市的上等人群里混了个脸熟，加上他本身极为聪明，又人高马大样貌英俊，倒也还算是难得的受欢迎。

别看贵族们手里握着这个国家和城市几乎所有的产业，他们真正劳作的，恐怕不能说多。就算是那些劳作，大部分也只是动动嘴皮子的功夫。贵族们的忙碌在别的方面，他们需要的是思考怎样交到门户相当的朋友，怎样能攀上比他们更有权势的家族。余下的时间则是尽量巩固已经拥有的友谊。

对于尚未能掌握家族产业的Ben来说，最后一条就变成他所能代劳的最重要的工作。而这个工作在大部分时候，又是通过和其他贵族成员结伴游玩来完成。

因此，在Ben还没有积累到多少关于市井游览的经验、没能探听到多少逢场作戏来去匆匆的爱情的秘辛的时候，就早早地成为了各类娱乐场所的半个熟客。马场，狩猎园，剧院，当然也少不了涅布格的花街。

这天傍晚时分，Ben和两位贵族朋友坐着一辆四座马车来到涅布格。华丽的深褐色桃花木雕花车身在酒肆繁华的花街里竟显得有些朴素了。这天天气晴朗，花街里的各处都已经开始布置鲜花，来迎接不久之后即将到来的夏日。

“快看前面。”同行的来自Toulouse-Lautrec家族旁系的Raymond指着前方小广场上聚集的人群，突然来了兴致。

说道这位Raymond de Toulouse-Lautrec，可不是一台省油的灯。他虽然有着和他的堂兄弟相同的名字，也和他的堂兄弟一样对艺术极为爱恋，却没能拥有同样的才华。不过这并不妨碍他在艺术的道路上孜孜不倦地追求。凭着他家族悠久的历史和显赫的地位，纵使他和他的堂兄弟一样有着短短的罗圈腿，却还是挤进了涅布格最有魅力的alpha排行榜的前列，并且自他入榜以来五六年了，仍排名不坠。

同时，他也把他的画家兄弟所钟情的主题之一发展成他艺术追求的最核心的内容。用画笔描绘出那些为人们所不齿，但内心深处又对之无比好奇的人群的生活。为此、尽可能多地结识涅布格的小姐少爷——尤其是那些名妓——就成了他的工作及事业的一部分。不再是简单地寻花问柳了。

“难以置信，难得一遇！”

Ben听着Raymond用带了韵律的语调重复着，心想究竟有什么事情值得一个把花街当成家的人如此大惊小怪。

车夫在Raymond的吩咐下将马车停到了靠近人群的地方。Ben，Toulouse-Lautrec家的Raymond，以及Marjeri家的Pierre，一行三人挤开看热闹的人群，直到占据了前排一个适宜的位置。这三人，除了Raymond长得不比一匹矮脚马高多少，Ben和Pierre都比普通人高出一大截。他们体贴地让尊贵的Raymond站在最前面，自己占了稍后一些的位置，却仍鹤立鸡群，让周围一些同样看热闹的敢怒不敢言。

“下面这一件是A女士生前最常佩戴的珠宝之一。这对红宝石耳坠相传可以追溯到L女伯爵的曾祖时期，是一件来自宫廷的御宝……”

Ben这才发现Raymond如此兴致勃勃的原因。原来，这是一场遗物售卖会。

花街的妓人们多半过着光鲜靡奢的生活，但私底下他们却并非各个都家财万贯。实际上，像这些依靠他人供养的丽人们大多都没有多少积蓄，有的甚至负债累累。只是他们不像平头百姓，钱多的过奢侈的生活，拮据的过简朴的日子。这里的人，宁可借债度日，也是万万不能显出丝毫穷酸的。这其实也是生意经的一种。丽人们身上的每一件珠宝，闺房里的每一件器物，都是为了彰显他们受人追捧，暗示着倘若不抓紧，或许就再也没有一亲芳泽的机会了。

明面上充满浓情蜜意的涅布格，暗地里却也是这座城市最薄情的地方。丽人香消玉损的头几天里，她或者他的情人们甚至会聚在一起，一边喝酒一边共同怀念过去的温香软玉。但很快，他们就会开始追求新的爱情，而那位丽人则渐渐被人遗忘，有些甚至在头年还没过去的时候就再也无人提及。

噢，有一些人会记得他们更久一些——那些债主们。待到有头有脸的恩客们散去、卧榻边的鲜花尚未凋谢的时候，债主们就会找到机会聚在一起。他们可没有浪漫而又伤感的诗句想要吟诵，开口的第一句话无非是直戳了当表明自己的来意，然后就开始争论谁应该搬走哪几件物事。

一开始总是争吵连连。倘若那位消殒的美人生前没有多少财产，那么通常遗物就会被一抢而空，最后甚至都没有留下足够的钱财办一个体面的葬礼，最后那位逝去的可人儿多半只能靠平日里有些交情，又心怀怜悯的闺蜜们凑个份子匆匆埋了。

不过要是逝者是街上有名的交际花，还藏有一笔可观财富的话，那么事情最后就会像今天这样收尾。遗物会被悉数拍卖，男女老少不管有没有钱，都可以来凑个热闹，将那位美人的遗物——甚至包括最私密的个人物品——都尽情欣赏一番、评头论足、最后再看看谁会有幸买得去。

至于卖得的钱财，绝大多数会用来偿还那位交际花生前所欠下的债务，以及比债务本身还多得多的利息。如果逝者之前有几个要好的闺蜜，而对方这时候也愿意为他出头的话，或许还能剩下足够的钱买一口上好棺木。倘若逝者生前薄情寡义遭人记恨，那纵使有再多财产遗物，最后恐怕至多也只能在郊野买下一块小小的墓，做一片只能堪堪刻下名字和生卒年月的碑。

这就是涅布格。

以及在涅布格讨生活的人儿的最终归宿。

不过此时此刻我们的主人公还没有参透这些。他对涅布格的认识，仍只停留在街上随处可见的漂亮omega，以及空气中的香甜气息这些浅薄面儿上。

“下面一件物品是一本诗集，这本诗集是A女士生前最钟爱的著作……起价十法郎。” 拍卖估价人显然没有指望这么一本平凡的书册能卖出什么好价钱，哪怕这本诗集是有名的情种K诗人所著。果不其然，人群对这件遗物毫无兴致，小广场上等着捡便宜的，凑热闹的，不约而同地静下了，就像有只手盖住了这片嘈杂纷乱，适才还欢天喜地的火热场子顿时冷了下来。

“二十法郎。”

良久的沉默之后，一个柔软的男声从不远处传来。人们面面相觑，交头接耳，四下张望，很快就找到了出价者。

Ben循着人们的目光望去，认到出价人竟是那天远远对他微笑的37号的“少爷”。

发现那位“少爷”恰好站在正对面，Ben无意识地往前挤了挤，想要站到前排。Raymond原想抱怨，但这位情场老手很快就悟出了朋友的小心思，便耐下性子，开始观察起俩人来。

“二十法郎！有没有出价更高的？”估价人本以为手里这不起眼的小册子会流拍，怎料一开始竟有人报出二十个法郎的高价，又看到出价的竟是37号的那位小少爷，一下子来了兴致，吆喝起来，“看这精美的装帧，还有丝绒嵌带和烫金书边……”

“二十五法郎。”

“三十法郎。”

“四十。”

周围的人竞相出价，仿佛那位少爷最初的竞价有什么魔力，一下子就把冷冷的场子变成了争夺战。

“喂，小老弟，赶紧上啊。”Raymond一脸捉黠地踮起脚凑到Ben耳朵下面催促。

Ben半是不解，眼光又不舍得从对面那位让他心心念念的小少爷脸上挪开。已经挤到前排的这位新晋贵族原以为两月前那莞尔一笑有甚么别的心意，却心灰意冷地发现对方根本对他没有半点另眼相看的意思，一时间甚至让Ben以为那天的美好只是他一厢情愿的幻想。

“据说A女士与那位小少爷是故交。这可是能省去引荐的难得的机会。37号里的可不是路边那些随随便便的花草。”

纵然失落，Ben倒也还是机灵，听Raymond这么一讲即刻明白过来，抬头挺胸，高声报了一个数。

“五十法郎。”

周围议论纷纷，而那位Ben尚不知其姓名的小少爷也寻声望来，目光笔直落到Ben身上。

“六十法郎。”

“六十五法郎。”

“七十法郎。”

“七十五法郎。”

争夺仍未结束，但竞价的速度变缓了。

“那些出价的，看上去他们可都对那位小少爷有意呐。”Raymond煽风点火般的在Ben耳边嚼着舌根，“当然，这价钱已经可以约一位不错的交际花了，若是只能买得美人一笑的确也太过昂贵……”

若要说最初竞价只是想引对方注意，但当结伴而来的情场老手念出方才的上半句时，Ben就在他自己都未能意识到的情况下出口了。

“一百法郎！”

全场顿时鸦雀无声。不少人朝Ben这边望来，想要看看出价的是哪位家财万贯的富家子。而Ben适才气势汹汹势在必得的报价也怔住了同场竞争的那几位。结果就是，估价员急切地一锤定音，而Ben则花了十倍的价钱买了一本普普通通的诗册。

以及在那之外的，今日他真正想要获得的奖赏——

在半个小时之后，当Ben去领取竞拍所得的书册时，迎面迎接他的正是那位让他想念不已的小少爷。

那位小少爷此时换了一身藏青色的礼服，配着一些黑白双色坠饰，俨然一副凭吊逝者的装扮，摆明了他正如传言是A女士的故交，眼下仍是在服丧。

Ben走到那小少爷跟前，闻到对方身上淡淡的带着肉桂和奶香的甘甜气息，只觉得比起两个月前，此时的自己更加沉醉了。

“这位先生，我代已去往天国的A女士感谢您今日的慷慨。”

Ben听着眼前人儿轻柔温婉的声音，不自觉地更靠近了写。伸手接过书册的时候，双手更是不小心覆到了对方的手指上。

意识到有失绅士，Ben即刻收回双手小声致歉，不料对方不但没有逃开，反而轻轻拉了拉自己的指尖。

Ben惊讶对方的大胆之余，竟觉得那小少爷的双颊微微泛出些许红晕。

“还请问先生尊姓？”

“Affleck。Benjamin Affleck。”Ben见对方非但没有后退，甚至像是更靠近了，便大胆起来，顺势往前倾了少许。

花街的小少爷仰起头，静谧地看着Ben，然后逐渐绽出笑容，眉眼之间充满了天真的少年气息。

“Affleck先生。”

“叫我Ben就好。”

“Ben……，Ben，”声音里先是带了一丝迟疑，随后像是仅仅为了确认一般，又小声重复了一次，说完还鼓了鼓嘴。在Ben眼里这片刻之间表情变幻竟是道不尽的俏皮可爱。

“请多多爱惜这本诗册。”说完，那小少爷又再一次烂漫笑开，“我叫Matt。非常荣幸能认识您。”


	3. Chapter 3

“Matty！他又来了！”一名头上顶着团髻，约莫十二三岁的小女孩儿扬着手一脸欢快。她就像不知疲倦的小马驹，笃笃笃地跑着，即便到了后厢房门口都不愿停下，只是将脚上的鞋履蹭去，就急忙冲了进来。

她沿途发出的嘈杂声让一些正在梳妆的丽人们不由得皱起了眉。别误会，他们可不是在嫌弃这个小精灵，只不过这个姑娘已经老大不小，到了开始留长发的年纪，再过几年待到她分化期到来，倘若最后是一名beta或者omega的话，那她多半就会继续留下从一名正式的侍女开始，走上和这里的丽人们相似的人生。也是为了她着想，从小就应当养成举止优雅的习惯，摒弃那些从街头带来的做事风风火火的秉性。

不过她的保护伞，也就是我们故事中的另一位主人公，那位名唤Matthew，又或者叫Matt、Matty的年轻男子，倒是很喜欢小女孩儿天真快乐充满活力的样子，还给小女孩儿起了个好听的名字叫“Alouette”。

“Matty，Matty，今天你会见他吗？”小云雀跑到Matt跟前叽叽喳喳地问着。

Matt看向Alouette，蓝色的眼睛里闪过一丝调皮和狡黠。他接过小女孩儿手里的信，一边翻看一边问：“他又是和昨日一样？”众目睽睽之下，言语中满是漫不经心的意味。

“他可是彻底被Matty迷住啦！” Alouette竟开始没大没小地模仿起那位可怜的求爱者的样子，端正但又有些木讷地站得笔直，而后又忍不住向院内张望。她模仿者那位害了相思病的人的语调，用尚且不太标准贵族用语重复那些问询。

“他写的比他念得好多了。他说起话来呀，就像咬了舌头！可他写的诗呀，啧啧啧！”

小女孩儿的一番话让Matt想起了信里的那些情话。比起初识时的矜持，两通书信过后那人竟意想不到地大胆起来，字句逐渐变得直接而又炽烈。

“哦～我明白了。”Alouette像是发现了惊天秘密，贴到Matt耳边悄声试探，“Matty也喜欢他吧？Matty的耳朵红了哦。”

“休要乱讲！”

“他真的好高好帅哦，Matty每次读他的信都会变得香香的哦～”

“你在胡说什么！你才十二岁，怎么可能会闻到⋯⋯”

Alouette笑着跳开，小嘴里无声地嚷嚷，分明是在说“紧张啦！猜对啦！”，或诸如此类的话语。而后，她又蹦跳着靠到Matt身边，半是哀求地让Matt圆了那年轻人的相思梦，古灵精怪又可怜兮兮，也不知是得了那人什么好处。

Matt放下信件，边向周围的姐姐妹妹哥哥弟弟们道歉，边起身转了两圈才捉到那只欢奔的云雀儿。“Alouette觉得呢？”他故意问道。

“去见见他呗，挺可怜的。而且……”机灵鬼放低声音假装参透了某些玄虚，“他是真的很痴心哦，他宁可在那儿独自等候，也不会轻易跟着别处来的小姐少爷走。”

倘若是换成涅布格之外的人，亦或者那些虽说在花街讨生活，但却没有真正自在游走于这些情情爱爱的游戏中的花儿们，他们或许永远都没法参透这37号里的小少爷与他的侍童间那一唱一和的好戏。没错，这些故意的怠慢，若即若离又始终让对方抱有希望，可是每个有名的交际花都能信手拈来的。他们是这片猎场里最魅惑的猎物，同时也都是最聪明最难以捕捉的。那些能结识到真正权贵与家财万贯者的花朵们，可是多多少少都得有点儿小脑筋，和冒险精神才是。

Matt起身，将早早就准备好的一小摞纸从抽屉中取出。周围的omega（还有两三名beta）里和Matt交好的小声起着哄，剩下的那些也优雅地掩面而笑。他们心中明白，这个传言中有些来路不正的Affleck家未来当家，如今即将是Matt的囊中物了，纵使有其他人中意这个愣头青，眼下也便稍安勿躁。假以时日那人带来的福泽总会有些落至37号里其他人身上的。

这便是花街又一条不成文的规矩。凡事得讲究先来后到，而且再怎样，最忌讳的也是撬自家哥哥姐姐弟弟妹妹的墙角。

 

***

再说另一边。初涉猎艳场的年轻新贵在惴惴不安中总算是迎到了他心心念念的人儿。

那时他正坐在靠窗的角落，那个位置不偏不倚正好对着偏厅唯一连向后厢房区的桃心木门。他已经把书信交予这间花屋的小侍童，此时无事可做，百无聊赖地喝茶小憩。

兴许是连着吃了两回闭门羹、心里没觉着这次会有转机；又兴许是内心澎湃使得眼下一时忘了动作；总之直到Matt走到跟前轻声唤了一声“先生”这才把Ben从半梦半醒之中唤了回来。

至于之后俩人互相行了个上等人之间才有的那些个见面礼，添了几句上等人之间偏爱的那种故作优雅又着实无味的寒暄，那些似乎都是在Matt一人的引导之下匆匆过去了，待到Ben真正从相思带来的迷惘中醒透，俩人已经出了门，走在一处花园的林荫底下。也是这时，Ben才确认他的这份情愫得到了回应。

说到这里，就必须先聊一聊我们的这位主人公，这位高大英俊的Benjamin的过往情史。他自幼便没有父亲在身边，一直顶着私生子等恶劣头衔，导致他尽管最后生得高大又分化成了alpha，却没有像其他许多alpha那样自信满满。倒不是说他没有属于alpha的傲慢，只不过在感情方面，他时常会产生一种对爱情的幻觉，幻觉自己已经陷入一段热恋，而最后又发现不是那么回事，恋情也很快随之淡去甚至遗忘。因此，年纪轻轻的他倒是已经造就了几起轰轰烈烈的爱情故事，也辜负了一些可爱的人，其中还包括两名omega（这在哪里都能算是一件大事）。兴许是年龄增长，也兴许是因为突然改变了身份命运，自从他回归Affleck家族之后，竟破天荒的还没有谈过恋爱，在花街也没有认真结识哪个交际花。

有时候连他自己都以为他在刚分化的那几年里对爱情的热情和渴望在生活的突变、以及那些永远学不完的贵族礼节和权势秘辛的催磨下突然消失不见了。

因此，当数个月前的惊鸿一瞥引出之后的念念不忘，又逐渐转成一种啃咬骨髓的相思之苦时，他便卯足了劲儿想要成全自己的美事，这也是为什么他甚至有些低声下气地三顾茅庐。

“那处林荫甚是可爱。我们去那里坐一会儿吧。有些乏了。”Matt一边说，一边蜻蜓点水般地挽着Ben，只是指尖碰及贵族青年的手臂，若有若无得搭着。

Ben怎会错过这等大胆的邀请，顺势护着Matt的手腕，将身形比自己小了一大圈的人儿拉近了些，便带着步儿往Matt相中的树荫走去。

与美人相处的时间总是过得快，更何况是一位自己心仪的omega。不但如此，Matt的健谈和见多识广也让Ben暗自惊讶。待到稍后他了解到Matt也和他一样热衷戏剧，对那些名家臻作如数家珍的时候，就更是心花怒放。

“哎呀，不知不觉天色都已经晚了。”读完一首K诗人所著的十四行诗，Matt揉了揉泛酸的眼睛，突然小声惊叫，挣扎着从Ben的怀里坐起来。他站起身，拍掉裤腿上沾到的青草，不住地向Ben道歉，表示自己稍后还有其它安排，实在是无法再继续作陪。

“当真有那么重要的事吗？”完美的柔情氛围被打破，一时间Ben的脾气上来了，声音里忽然添了几分慎怒。

贵族青年气势中带着的压迫感让Matt一下子呆愣住，身子不由自主地一软，眼见着就要摔倒在地。但也恰好就是这么一个服软，把Ben肚子里那股无名火噗的一声熄灭了。Ben一边出手扶住两腿发软的Matt，一边暗自责怪自己失态。

“抱歉，方才我太过失礼。已经独占了您一整个下午的时间，是我太过贪心了。”尽管说话已经尽量轻柔，手掌之下仍传来细微颤抖。Ben这才真正意识到自己方才那一怒，把怀里的omega吓得不清。

“真的万分抱歉。您还好吗？”

Matt靠在Ben宽阔坚实的胸口，在alpha霸道的气息下努力稳住自己。

“叫我Matt就好。请千万不要使用敬语，那太折煞我了。”

“Matty，”Ben怜爱地用昵称唤着怀中人。他太过天真，也犯了花街的忌讳。此处的omega们可不是贵族家的千金，他们是交际花，自然会认识许多达官显贵。同样，他们也不是喝了杯茶，聊了聊天，就自动会属于谁的。Ben不愿去想稍后Matt的要事是什么，也许是陪伴某位名声显赫的人物去大剧院看戏；也许是参加某个家族的晚宴，为大堂增添装扮；又也许，是与某个Ben认识或者不认识的人……

但不论如何，Matt都并非Ben所有，而且Matt稍晚将会陪伴的，说不定也是Ben得罪不起的人。

花街的一切都是逢场作戏。你我能从中取得快乐便可。——Ben回想起他第一次步入涅布格的街道时，Raymond给过他的忠告。纵使心有不快，他也没有立场干涉一位才刚刚相识不久的交际花。

于是，Ben行了个礼，抬起手好让Matt挽着。“请一定允许我送你回到花屋。”

Matt低着头，表情藏在柔软金发落下的阴影里。他顺从地点了点头，轻轻挽上Ben的手臂。两人就如此无言地回到37号。

到了花屋门前，Matt已经完全从方才的惊吓中恢复，又变回明媚而充满活力的样子。

“今天过得很愉快。”omega的声音柔软知性，“不能再陪先生久一些，心里真的过意不去。还请先生见谅。”

“叫我Ben，不然就要罚你了。”

“遵命。Ben。”

Matt绽出一个笑容，引得Ben看得不由得轻松和喜悦起来，于是便又大胆地将对方拉入怀中低声询问：“我还想再见Matty，下一次更想占用Matty一整天的时间。”

Matt笑着轻轻推了推，发现推不动，便作罢安心靠在Ben身上。

“再过五日便是狩猎场修葺过后开放的日子。”

“Matty原来喜欢骑猎吗？”

Ben看到怀中人红着耳根无声地点了点头，大喜过望，立刻许诺会在那日备好良马，来花屋接人。Matt笑开，又连着允诺了三次，届时会一整天都陪伴Ben，绝不安排其它事情，这才让贵族青年安下心来，松开怀抱，目送着Matt走进37号大门。尔后，Ben又在那处站了一会儿，确信从任何一扇窗户都看不到Matt的身影之后，才坐上马车离去。


	4. Chapter 4

相约的日子很快到来。这一天，Ben早早地就来到涅布格37号，被告知Matt小少爷还在准备，便耐下性子在休息室等候。和前两次吃闭门羹时不同，眼下等候的时间变成一种对惊喜的确信和期待。

说来也巧，就在他等候的那一会儿，一个熟人也来到这间花屋。

“好兄弟，真是巧啊。”

Ben放下盛了早茶的白瓷杯，看到Karl家的Alban走了进来。俩人简单地寒暄几句，Ben了解到Alban今日亦约了这里的一位小姐去游湖。

“好兄弟，为何不进门等候？” Alban大笑着说，”我倒要知道是哪位美人如此幸运得到你的垂怜？”

“Matthew Paige小少爷。您认识？”

“啊原来你是爱上了他。你是个幸运的家伙。”

“不，我并未……”Ben几近脱口而出否认的话语。他来寻花问柳的事情在头一天便让他那突然出现的父亲知道了。原以为会遭到呵斥，没料老Affleck先生只是简单哼了几句，便放由他去，甚至还叮嘱他莫不可空手去拜访花屋，让人小瞧自家。但同时老先生亦反复强调，即便是想要纳名“情妇”，也绝对不可找花屋里的。游玩的地方，游玩就好。

“爱情来匆匆。”Alban凑近了说，“老人家们的眼光已经不灵了。他们对爱情的看法过于老套，殊不知那艳中之艳的Margret夫人也是花屋出身，如今当了公爵的情妇。还有那楚楚可怜的Chloe，原本只是洗衣娘，后来差一点当了伯爵夫人。王公尚且如此。再说了，这些美丽的人儿都是了不起的装扮，他们一个个都是那么美丽而娇贵，需时常有爱情滋润便会更加绽放。我们难道不应该应了这份邀请，满足他们对爱情的渴求吗？”

“更何况你的爱情小鸟是那位可爱怡人又文采斐然的小少爷。我听过一些谣传，那小少爷来自北国，身世迷离，祖上似曾荣耀一时。倘若真如此，那可真的是遗落的明珠了。即便事非如此，那小少爷也是热情开朗天真活泼，据说甚能讨人欢喜。赶紧推门进去见他有何不好，何必干等在这里？”

“擅闯闺房还是不大好吧。”被Alban这么一撩拨，Ben心中的天平又开始左右摇摆，倒是让他一时茫无所措了，“但我的确想早些看到他，哪怕多一分、多一秒。”

“那还纠结什么？丢开那些繁文缛节，和绑缚人的绅士礼仪。在花屋还要拘什么礼来？”

此话让Ben不受用。还在工厂做工的那些年里，Ben也听过有几家普通人家的子女被一些有钱人看了去接到庄园里，然大半过不了半年又被送了回来。有的会带些金钱回来，有的则两手空空甚至留下一身疾病，还有些诞下婴儿都没来得及看上一眼便连夜坐进马车。

对于那些故事里的主人公，Ben既怜悯又怒其不争。兴许是Ben的母亲年轻时不管吃了多少苦，都不曾动过任何做卖笑营生的念头，宁可洗衣到十指脱皮，也不愿低三下四地委身与人，硬生生一个人把Ben拉扯大，于是在Ben心里，他多少都觉得，那些男子女子之所以落得如此下场，泰半也是虚荣心作祟，实实在在让人鄙夷。

所以当Alban表示花屋里不用拘泥，言语之下尽显轻佻的时候，Ben心里多少有些不好受。

纵使他知道这里是什么地方，这里的人儿又一个个进过多少人的怀抱，但心底总是对那个阳光灿烂的精灵抱有不一样的期许。不得不说，Ben爱上他了，于是在他眼里，Matt的一切都变得比看见的更美好。而今听Alban这一席话，就像是一小盆凉水从天而降，倒是让Ben猝不及防地心底一凉。

他并非怀疑自己的这份爱慕，他担心的，是最后发现Matt不配获得他的迷恋，让他不得不选择主动终结这份感情。

就在Ben心底拧着疙瘩的时候，那扇紧闭的桃花木门起了条缝，缓缓开了。Matt阳光明媚地从里面走了出来。

他穿了一身骑装，白色马裤将他的身形包裹地更加突出，那处圆润光是看一眼就让人脸红心跳。上身亦同样是纯白色的骑手服配着藏蓝色收腰背心，腰间银白与深色的蓝丝带交错，替代了常用的皮革腰带。

在深蓝色的衬托下，那双蓝眼睛显得比往日更加闪耀，眼下这双眼睛里尽是藏不住的期盼。

“Karl勋爵阁下，Adele还在整理发髻，她让我替她向您道歉。”Matt将一封书信递交给了Alban，悄悄地又加了两句，“她尝试了一个新发型，希望能给阁下一个惊喜，所以花的时间有些长了，请不要怪罪她。还有呀，待会儿也请千万装作不知道这件事吧！倘若因我的话使您失去了惊喜，我可真是要掌自己嘴啦。”

说完，Matt行了个礼，便挽上Ben的胳膊。俩人再次向Alban道别，便往停马车的后院走去。Alban看着那俩人靠在一起的样子，竟有些羡慕，不由自主地露出微笑，但很快像是想到些什么，收了笑容又摇了摇头，坐到方才Ben坐的椅子上，专心等候他的Adele。


	5. Chapter 5

为了今天这场约会，Ben前后下了一番苦工。他虽长得人高马大，身强力壮，但对运动却并非擅长。这倒不是说他力气小，恰恰相反，从十五岁起就在工厂卖苦力，数年下来让他的体魄生得比一般人更强壮一些。扛大包这种事情，对他也是轻松得很。

只不过骑猎讲究的不是蛮力，更重要的是巧劲，当然还有优雅的姿态。自从搬到Affleck家后，骑术剑术这些贵族必修课Ben倒是上了不少，至于算是修到何种程度，就仁者见仁智者见智了。

也是知道自己这方面不擅长，Ben这几天都在加紧苦练，但又只字不提其中缘由。他突如其来的热衷让教他骑猎术的老师甚是惊奇。

“今天真的是个好日子呢！云朵若羽般铺满天空，既不炎热，又亮堂堂。”Matt轻轻掀起马车窗帘一角。和绝大多数男性omega一样，他身量不高，看上去有些清瘦。Ben第一眼看到Matt的时候也是这么以为的，但自从上一次约会有幸能够搂着这位少爷的肩，Ben意识到手掌底下抚摸的是一具真正柔软匀称的躯体。

不知道倘若不着寸缕，会看到怎样一副情景。

意识到这个想法的不合时宜，Ben掐了下腿，赶紧将他觉得失礼甚至龌龊的念头从脑海中赶了出去。

其实，倘若和花屋的男子女子稍微交往过，Ben就会知道，他脑中的这些想法对于Matt这样在花屋讨生活的omega们来说，实在是太过稀松平常。他们见过太多如此看待他们的人，纵使年少时仍会羞涩，但到了二十多岁，一切都习以为常之后，外人对着他们倘若没有非分之想，反倒会让他们更紧张起来，认为自己失去了勾人心魄的魅力，紧接着日子可能就要走下坡路了。

这倒也不是说Matt这样的omega们喜欢他人如此对待。只不过他们的一切都是靠别人供养，自己就算勉强有些积蓄，那积蓄多半也是靠着忍受每天跟他们见面的人的侮辱而积攒下来，为的也不过是年老色衰之后，还能依靠手头这枚金路易，换一处遮风避雨的地方。

就像农户有农户的命，猎户有猎户的运，对花屋里的男男女女来说，忍受别人的羞辱，还要把像Ben这样来花屋作乐的贵族们放在最尊贵的位置上，就是他们的生活。特别是像涅布格37号这些花街最上流的地方，里头的omega，还有为数不多的beta们，多半从小就在花屋长大。他们有的是被自己父母遗弃在花街，有的是从孤幼院里被接了去，也有的，诞下他们的人本身就是交际花。在花屋住下之后，这些幼孩先是当侍童，待分化期过了之后，有些就转去做杂役，有些则开始学着当一名交际花。总而言之，就算不堪忍受那些自诩正经人家的鄙夷，他们既没有多少本领可以去别的地方讨生活，也再难以忍受穷苦人家过日子的方式。不管愿不愿意，他们最后都会选择逆来顺受，甚至试着让自己乐在其中。

不过这个时候，Ben还没有参透这其中的各种道理，而同时，Matt的情况相比花屋里的其他人又特殊一些。可是两人此时对彼此的了解太过浅面，之后他们的关系又发展地过于迅速，许多话并未来得及说出口便失去了说的机会，以至于后来发生了许多料想不到的事。那些后来的故事倘若追根溯源，大多原因都落到非此即彼的这两个面。

再回到正题。

俩人聊着天气和戏剧，不知不觉地就快抵达修缮一新的狩猎场。Ben再次感叹Matt谈吐的优雅，并且惊讶地发现Matt对时事亦非常熟悉。最近上流社会里传得沸沸扬扬的关于北方工厂和码头暴动事件，Matt不但清楚，甚至还有自己的见解。

“他们呀，其实只要能吃饱饭，穿得暖，有个干净些的住处，便会安定下来。不过每周多给他们一个铜板而已，这些小钱又何苦斤斤计较。”Matt把葡萄皮小心翼翼地剥下后将果肉轻轻塞到Ben嘴里，“我是不懂做生意的大道理。只是工户们吃饱穿暖，既有力气干活，心情也会顺畅一些吧。更何况大人饿了肚子尚可以忍受，但倘若连小孩子都饿了肚子，那哭闹起来真是连耳朵都要震聋啦。”

“Matty很熟悉小孩子吗？”

“倒也没有很熟悉。只是Alouette那小丫头小时候体弱多病，我看她怪可怜的，就接手照顾了下来，没想到这一来一去竟也是好多年。守着她一天天长大，多少也就学到一些。那些暴乱的工人啊，听说好多都拖家带口的，那肯定是实在过不下去啦。因为倘若能勉强度日，带着个孩子的人啊是不会随随便便做这些弄不好要砍头的事来的。只要看着孩子，就会担心若是出了纰漏招致祸端，留下孩子一人无依无靠，只要念到这里，那人啊所以断不会轻易做蠢事的。”

“哎……大好的日子，我怎么尽说这些不愉快的话题。”Matt撅了撅嘴，不再继续，只是自顾着玩弄起果盘中的葡萄来，将果子一颗颗摘下来，在浅盘中摆弄。

“这还不是因我起了头，怎么能怪你呢？不说这些了，马上就到了，来把手擦一下。”

Matt听闻，对着Ben眨了眨眼睛，并没有拿起白帕，反而是伸出舌头在指尖舔了一下。“甜的。”他说着，趁着Ben愣住的一小会儿，蜻蜓点水般的在贵族青年嘴角边亲了一口。

“这儿也是甜的！”他笑开了，像一只快活的小精灵，马车一停便一溜烟地跑出车厢。“Ben！快来呀！快看这儿！看那山上的云！”

Ben没想到山上的猎场让Matt如此快乐，让他一下子变得像孩子一般，笑得比任何时候都更加纯真灿烂。

不过Ben还是估错了。因为待到猎场侍从牵了马来，Matt的笑容更加绽放。等到两人骑着马一路小跑到了山上的时候，Matt张开双臂欢呼起来。

“嗨——呀！”

他喊着，然后侧耳倾听山谷传来的回声。

“这里真是太美了！如果能永远留在这儿该多好啊！”Matt抖了下缰绳，让马儿往前踱了好几步，回头冲着Ben说，“我们来比赛吧！看谁能先到对面那个山头！”

说完，他也不等Ben赶上来，就策马飞奔起来。风吹动头发，闪耀的金色就像是地平线上新生出的一小轮太阳。

Ben挥起马鞭追了上去。

“这是作弊！”

“我没有！”

“哪有先开跑的？”

“明明是你慢了嘛——”

“看我马上追上你！”

“来呀来呀！快呀！在不快点我就要赢啦！”

Matt的活力让Ben在惊讶之余，心里的爱慕更加了几分。他从未见过这样的人，有着安静而又腼腆的优雅，又如少年一般充满活力，灵魂深处甚至还有着一丝野性。在那一刻，Ben相信这就是上天给他安排的、他命中注定的伴侣。

“我就要追上了！”Ben又挥了一鞭，继续缩短俩人间的距离。他决定了，不管父亲说什么，也不管其他人怎么看，他一定要让Matt知道他的全部心意，然后得到他。


	6. Chapter 6

 

“如果一直向着大海奔跑，太阳会不会永不落山？”

Ben没有回答，只是从后面环住Matt的肩，把他搂进怀里。

“我不知道。”

“那如果有一天你知道答案了，你会告诉我吗？”

Matt后仰着头注视Ben。

贵族青年低着头，看进那片蔚蓝。他看到眼神里的清澈，一如高山上流下的泉水。但那片纯净的色彩却让Ben联想到最北方的海。

“Matty你怎么了？”

“没什么。只是……眼里落了沙子。”Matt轻巧地挣开怀抱Ben的怀抱。

Ben无措地矗在原地。

他们策马跑过山头，在树荫下享用了糕点和葡萄酒，又穿过林地。翠草遍野，漫山鲜花，万物都美地如在梦境。他们甚至在攀上第二座山峰后拥吻。一切都如此完美。

但Ben看到Matt哭了，就在他想要低下头去，在怀中人儿的额上落下亲吻的时候，泪水突如其来，毫无征兆地从Matt的眼角滑落。这让Ben怔住了，询问自己是否做了不合时宜的事，又或者说了伤人心的话。

“可是我哪里做得不对？”

“没有。Ben，没有。”

“请告诉我。”Ben想到别人曾与他说过的那些规矩，那些用来对待上流社会名门贵族的omega们，以及涅布格的丽人们的，大相径庭的两套礼仪。他身为贵族，面对花街的少爷，压根无需如此小心翼翼，恰恰相反，若是按照传统的道理，Matt才是行为出格的那位。但是Ben心中的太阳已经早早就绕着眼前这个金发精灵东升西落。

“若是我哪处失礼了，还请……”

话未出口，Matt的手就已经捂到Ben嘴上。蓝眼睛眨了又眨，嘴角扬起俏皮的笑。

“我赢了。”

“什么？”

“打的赌啊。”

“你把我弄迷糊了。”

“都是我的不是。其实今日出门前正巧撞见院子里的哥哥姐姐们。我多嘴了几句，跟他们说‘Affleck家的公子和其他alpha不一样，是一个真正知书达理的人，就算是对我们这些人，也一点都不马虎。’。哥哥姐姐们不信，所以当下就打了个赌。赌我若是流泪，阁下定是会先审度自己是不是有不当之处。”

“真的是这样吗？”

“是真的，全都是我不好。”Matt贴在Ben厚实的胸膛，两手紧紧环住贵族青年的腰，沉默了一小会儿，“唔……若是真的要说，七分是为那赌。”

“还有三分呢？”

“还有三分也都是怪我。我看着太阳偏西，估摸着该是回程了。我心中贪恋，放不下今日的快乐，亦不想和Ben道别，想着想着，就突然寂寞伤感起来。”

Ben听见这些，非但没有一丝怪罪的念头，反而更是心花怒放。他捧起Matt的脸，轻轻捏了捏俏皮可爱的鼻头。Matt的一席话让Ben确信对方心里也有自己，于是便不再有任何顾虑与拘束，深切地吻了上去。

温婉香甜的气息钻进鼻孔，刺激着Ben更加深这个吻。他一手托在Matt后脑，一手搂住Matt后背，将omega整个人嵌进自己怀中。

“小傻瓜。今日分别了，还会有明日。明日之后还会有明日。日子长长久久，只要Matt心属于我，我便日日守在Matt身边。这样可好可安心了？”

Matt没有回话。他仅仅是更依偎在Ben怀中，紧闭着眼。暗金色的睫毛细微地颤抖，底下有些湿意。只是这时候，他已然分辨不清，自己是照着原先腹稿过的剧本想要再挤出一些惹人怜爱的泪来，还是为了挡住料想之外的从灵魂深处涌来的哭意……

两人如此般相拥，仿佛时间都已停摆。若不是从远处山谷传来的隆隆声，恐怕他们会一直在这里等到日落。

“隆隆！”

“隆隆！”

雷声越来越近，方才还风和日丽，转眼间风起云涌，天边黑压压的乌云迅速飘了过来。

“看着天是要下大雨了。”

Ben牵来还在低头吃草的马儿，先是帮Matt托了一把，让他坐上马鞍踩好马镫，然后转身再骑上自己那匹。

马儿下山不如上坡稳健，俩人也不敢让马匹跑得太快，才走了回程的一小半，豆大雨点已经落下。

“快看桥。”Matt指着他们来的时候渡河的木桥。那河虽然不宽，但是大雨加上大风，河水愈发湍急，屡屡冲上低矮的桥面。

“桥快被河水淹了！”

“等一下，太危险——”

Ben话未讲完，Matt已经策马想要冲过桥去。此时恰好一声巨雷，把Matt骑的那匹灰色骟马吓地前蹄一屈，向前倾跪。

“呀啊啊——”

失去平衡的Matt从马背上落下，径直掉进河里。

“救！咕——Ben！救——”

“Matt！”

Ben跳下他骑的那匹枣红色杜马，边跑边脱下可能碍事的背心，纵身一跃跳进河里。

他奋力前游，奈何河水太过湍急，又打着旋，眼见着靠近了，一涌过来又把人冲开。等到好不容易够到Matt，俩人已经往下游漂了好些距离。也幸好这河不宽，Ben总算是有惊无险地将Matt救上岸来。

 


	7. Chapter 7

“Matty，Matty？”

Ben见背着的人儿没有回话，心中愈发焦急起来。

适才沿着河漂了好些距离，Ben才将落水的Matt救上岸来。但这雨势却不见停，反而愈加凶猛。天色已昏黄至黑，再怎么看，今夜也是断断回不到城里。

更令人心焦的是，Matt从一刻前已迷迷糊糊，Ben用手一摸，发现他正烧得厉害。从河中将人救起之后，Ben就一路背着Matt。然而就连他也不知该去往何处。眼见着背上的身躯越来越绵软，已然要烧得不省人事，而自己的脚步亦沉重不堪，膝盖几乎颤抖……

“Matty，醒一醒。”Ben靠着一棵巨杉坐下，将那一边咿呀呓语一边细细发抖的娇小身子抱在怀里，心中阴霾遍布，甚是绝望。这雨看是不会停了，这漫漫长夜又将如何熬过去？在这丛林中淋一夜雨，若是只有Ben一人，他身强力壮，兴许还能受得住这凉。但他怀中的omega，又怎么能撑得过去？

也许是天无绝人之路。正当Ben左顾右盼，心中只剩下向主祈祷这一个办法的时候，远处隐约亮起了灯火。

“Matty，前面有驿站！”高大青年抹去脸上的雨水定睛凝视，更加确信了，“再坚持一会儿。我们马上就到了！”

 

***

 

Jacques是这片猎场的看林人。或是因为他有些木讷，又沉默寡言，其他看林人不甚喜欢他。几次调整下来，他便被派到了猎场最南处的驿站。但Jacques并不为其所扰，反倒是乐得清闲。适夜，他做完活计，掌上灯，正打算享用浓汤，就听见雨中传来人声。

这种鬼天气莫不是水鬼在外头游荡？

看林人啧啧舌头，还没坐稳，喊声再度传来。

是一个男人的声音。Jacques闻出那是上头城里的口音，赶紧放下汤勺，提着灯走到门口。

林子里的树影影绰绰，看林人看了好一会儿，终于辨出来人的放下。他急忙将灯挂在廊柱上，冲进雨里帮手。但那怀中抱人的高大男人像是怕他抢去什么东西似的，明明早已步履蹒跚，却硬是不松手，只是打发看林人。

“快去将浴桶中的水烧热，还要一大碗热浓汤。”

“阁下发生什么事了？”

“为何还愣在这里问东问西？还不赶紧去！”

“这就去，这就去。”

Jacques也不知自个儿今天是怎么了，如此多嘴。上等人老爷来这儿还能做什么？不就是装模作样逞个英雄，博美人一笑，结果出了岔子。灯光昏暗，Jacques隐隐约约地认出那贵族老爷怀中抱着的人儿的衣物。是花街卖笑的。看那衣物上的刺绣，应该是个交际花。

Ben没心思去揣摩那看林人此时脑中想的是什么念头。他一刻也不耽搁，把Matt抱进驿站供游猎客人休憩的小屋，点上灯。

房间里有两张床铺。Ben推开一床被子，扯下床单。

Matt整个身子软绵绵地缩成一团。纵是初夏，河水和雨水浸得湿透的衣物贴在身上，也足够让人冷到发抖。

Ben三下五除二脱去身上碍事的衣物。这些上好布料现在已经因为吸饱了水，变得又重又硬，让他做什么都施展不开。把衣服丢在屋角，光着膀子的男人伸手去照顾发烧的Matt。

“醒一醒。”

Matt眼睛勉强睁了条缝。只看到视野里一具高大强健棱角分明的躯体，以及那人胸口蜷曲的黑色毛发。那片景象让omega本能地感受到危险。但Matt太累了，昏昏沉沉的，身上一会儿冷一会儿热。

他感觉到有双手伸向他，但是他连抬起一根手指推拒的力气都使不出。有个似乎在遥远天边问着些事情，但Matt听不清晰，亦说不出一句话来。

若是换作他时，Ben断不会如此失礼，在得到一位omega的允许前就伸手解其衣物，即便对方是一位靠alpha们供养的交际花。但此时他顾不上许多。他摸了摸Matt前额，热度似乎比适才更高了；又捂了捂Matt的手，指尖却是冰凉。

掩上门，Ben为Matt脱去湿透的背心，除去已经被河水和雨水染上些许泥尘颜色的骑手服。尔后，又摘了鞋袜，并将那条紧紧贴在Matt身上的马裤也一并脱了下来。Ben此刻仍一心想着快些为Matt擦干身子，待热水烧好便去泡澡驱寒，出一身热汗，手脚不由得重了些、急了些，只听得“嘶拉”一声，竟不小心将omega那薄丝织成的亵裤撕破了。

那处圆润的曲线，肉感却不臃肿的双腿，平坦的小腹，小腹下面细软稀疏的金色毛发，以及躺在毛发之下形状姣好的粉色肉茎……眼到之处一片春光，让Ben愣了一下，有些口干舌燥起来。

 “觊觎一位交际花的身体又有什么好羞愧的？他们生来不就是为了抚慰和满足像你我这样的人的欲念吗？”Ben不知为何回想起自己那些同为贵族的寮友们酒过三巡之后聊骚时教给他的“经验”，鬼使神差地伸出手来，摸上那处像羊脂一般白暂细腻又柔软弹手的地方。

“啪！”

手掌之下传来的细微颤抖让Ben突然警醒，用力打了自己一巴掌。

他不是那种乘人之危的小人，也并非那些色欲熏心的登徒子。定了定神之后，Ben拿起床单将Matt的身子里外擦了一遍，尔后用毛毯轻裹，捧在怀中。

这个时候，Ben只以为他的口渴舌燥不过是雨中赶路耗去了体力，再加之适才那些失礼的联想所致。他仍是焦虑，一门心思只思忖着如何帮Matt将那热度褪去，平安度过今晚，待日出之后回城里找个大夫看看，却没有留意到Matt身上的香甜气息亦比平日里浓了两分。


	8. Chapter 8

 

夜深了，雨早已转停。风拂过林木的沙沙声，和着叶上雨水落下的声响，滴答、滴答、如摇篮曲般动听。

Ben辗转难眠。

泡了个热水澡，又抱着喂了几口热汤，Matt总算是不再发抖，雪白如羊脂的皮肤却有着不正常地潮红。伊始，Ben以为这是泡澡泡的，但Matt纵使细细密密下了一身汗，热度却不见褪去几分。

Ben担心Matt惹了风寒，深怕这来来回回折腾，让病耽搁了去。风寒不可怕，但倘若是变成肺炎，稍不留神便可能发展成痨病。

“Matty？听得到我说话吗？”

Matt动了动嘴，没说出一句话来，只是吁吁地呼着气，呓语般地说了几个词。Ben听不真切，亦不觉得这种时候再问更多能顶什么用。他将Matt抱到床上，侧耳贴在Matt胸口，想要听听Matt的呼吸声里是否有如空气穿过门缝时的那种如猫儿低泣般尖浊的呼哧声。

亦就是在这个时候，一阵浓香把Ben打了个惊醒。适才这香气就缭绕在屋内，但是香味清淡，混着屋里本就有的香茅的气味，Ben没有太在意。但当他贴到Matt赤裸的胸口，即刻分辨出那不属于驿站客房熏香会有的香味。

曾经交往过两名omega的男子立刻想到了每一位omega都会定期到来的那个日子。

倘若换成平时，Ben定是会遵循绅士该有的礼节，快马加鞭将Matt送回花屋。又或者倘若他们早已两情相悦，那找个僻静而又优雅的居所过上两天荒唐日子便是再美不过。但这事偏偏发生在眼下，反倒是让Ben坐也不是站也不是。

适才从看林人Jacques处得知，这间小小的驿站位置在猎场最南边，建造之时就没打算建成猎场中心那般有着几间客房，还有配套的起居室和茶室的大驿站。这栋小屋，只有一处灶台，一间客房，以及看林人的居室。

和一位眼看着就要进入热潮期的omega共居一室，对一个alpha来说实在是一种严厉的考验——尤其是那位alpha已经打定主意，不会像他那些个狐朋狗友一般仗着自己的身份地位，去占一个娇小可爱的omega的便宜，哪怕那omega是花街以卖笑为生的交际花。但是，有些事情却恐怕不是空有一番决心就能轻易做到的。Ben见识过omega的热潮期，心中知晓真要到那时候，自己还真没有多少自信可以守着温香软玉而坐怀不乱。更何况他早就中意Matt，正期望能早些过上两情相悦你侬我侬双宿双飞的日子。

但要是留Matt一个人在这间屋子，他跑去和看林人挤上一宿，心里也着实放不下。

就这么踌躇，不知不觉间夜渐渐深了。

“这位老爷，我给您和那位少爷留了盏灯，夜里有什么需要的尽管喊我。我先去小憩片刻，天一亮就给您备马，放信鸽传信。” Jacques半掩上房门，又有些好奇地多瞟了眼那床上睡着的金发小少爷，心想着这到底是真病了还是又是什么有钱人的把戏。换来Ben的一记瞪视，才慌忙鞠了躬关上门，笃笃笃地走远了。

这么一来，Ben更不放心留Matt独自在房里。于是，他帮Matt捂上被子，自己在另一床睡下。心里又觉得不踏实，便又撤了小柜，将两张床靠到一起。然后，Ben尽量躺在距离Matt一臂的地方，觉得兴许这样omega发情的香气就会淡一些，而他一伸手就能摸到Matt，方便查探Matt是烧得更厉害，还是热度会渐渐褪去。

Ben熄了灯，仰面躺着，一手伸到旁侧覆在Matt手上。这举动仿佛给了omega一些安慰，Matt还带些婴孩肥的肉乎乎的手轻轻抓住了Ben的指节，那梦中的呓语声也渐渐停了，呼吸轻柔了些，让Ben听着安心不少。

但是空气中飘散的香甜气味却如塞壬一般勾着alpha的魂魄。他觉得疲累，但精神却仍振奋。更要命的是，在这一阵阵飘来的香气中，Ben的小兄弟醒了。

“这些交际花呀，别看他们平日里傲着。若是对他们好些，很快他们就会回报你。再不济的遇上冰冷的，也抵不过热情强硬。”

“Ben，你才来这儿，有些道理得先整明白了。像他们这种人，要么马上委身于人，要么就永远也不肯。这么说你明白了吗？”

“他们若是主动对你笑，便是想得你的好。那些总对你冷冰冰的，若是实在喜欢，其实也并非不能攀折。唯一忌讳的只有两条，一是撬他人的墙角，二是爱到疯狂。决斗这种事啊你也见过，那便是撬墙角的遇上爱疯的。只消别陷得太深，那些交际花呀就会是你生活的一大乐趣了。”

Ben憋得难受，只得一边用手摸上自己的小弟兄，一边又忍着别弄出太大动静。欣慰的是，Matt身上的香味没有再变浓了，让Ben觉得Matt的热潮期似乎不会在今夜到来。一边不由自主地回忆起他那些好友曾给予的经验谈，一边带着些许负罪感用手解决了一次之后，Ben的睡意总算姗姗来迟。

他阖上眼，似乎睡着，又似乎醒着。如是般睡睡醒醒。也不知是过了多久，迷迷糊糊的Ben觉得房间里有些动静。似有什么人轻扯他的手臂，甜蜜柔软的气息萦绕在周围。

Matty？！

Ben醒了过来，发现不知何时，Matt爬到他这张床上，此时正蜷在他身边睡得香。伸手摸了摸，发现Matt的热度似是退了。兴许是先前身上发的汗还没有干，觉着冷，所以在睡梦中摸了过来吧。

伸手勾起一缕金发拨到脑后，露出底下的小脸。Ben借着月光，看着窝在他肩窝上如天使般纯洁可爱的睡颜，心里更觉得喜爱。他正要侧身将Matt搂进怀里，反倒是Matt先动了动，迷迷糊糊地说了句梦话。Ben没听清，于是低下头凑得近了，冷不丁地让一阵甜香味钻进鼻孔里。

如果换做是听他人的故事，恐怕Ben早就会道说：omega的气息不消说早就已经唤醒了同房的alpha。omega会靠得近，多半不是夜里冷，而是循着alpha的气味去，准备进入热潮了。

但此时的一切对身在其中的Ben来说差不多是雾里看花。他发现，原本稍微压下去的欲望又抬头了，而这一次的动静，把梦中直往他怀里钻的Matt也弄醒了。


	9. Chapter 9

Jacques掌了盏灯，推开屋门望了望。雨已经停了，门外林子黑幽幽的，离天亮还有些时候。他站在廊下，侧脸看了眼，心里有些好奇。

他虽说担任看林人已有些年头，但在这片猎场造起来之前，他也是风光过的，也曾在一户贵族家当差，平时给老爷跑腿，偶尔教那家的少东家们骑猎。因此，对那些上层社会的风流韵事也耳熟能详，甚至也练成了一些凭面貌取人的本事。方才那位自称Affleck的高大男子想必就是那个Affleck家族半年前突然出现的少东，而他带来的那个金发小少爷，看着就是一副花街打扮。俩人不带一个随从就来林间游乐，恐怕也是想着各种方便，怎不料遭遇意外，又遇上大雨，这才如此狼狈。

来到驿站之后，这俩人是热水也泡了，热汤也喝了，进了同一间屋，居然毫无动静了。这情形Jacques可是从未听说过。要是Ben是一个年过半百有心无力的老人，那还情有可原，但一个年轻力壮的alpha，带着一个相好的omega，孤寡二人共处一室，要说就大眼瞪小眼地坐着谈心，或者呼呼大睡一觉到天亮，传出去恐怕都会成为笑料。

想到这儿，看林人的好奇心彻底赶走了睡意。他小心掩上门，回到屋里，熄了灯，摸着黑蹑手蹑脚地从墙上抠挖下一枚二指粗的木钉子，然后眼睛贴在小洞上窥视。

影影绰绰地，他看到两个模糊的人影叠在一起，如要说是在行事，却又不免过于安静。Jacques换成耳朵贴着那窥视孔，倒是比偷看更清楚了——他听见贵族男子正小声唤了唤那交际花……

“Matty？”

Ben没有想到Matt会那样做。

片刻之前，当Matt醒来的时候，发现Ben的小兄弟早就抬起头，此时前端恰好抵在他的腿间。尴尬持续了几秒钟之后，Matt便转过身，轻轻退了下去。

先前Ben抱着他泡澡的时候，Matt原本想告诉Ben，他出门前只喝了一小杯月橘茶，眼下怕是早就到了要再次服用的时候。但那时他烧得厉害，迷迷糊糊地也不知Ben有没有听见。后来，Ben抱着他喂了一些浓汤，那时候Matt嘴上没说，但身子已经渐渐软了，一阵冷一阵热的。冷是身上沾着河水和雨水的寒气还没散尽，热则是月橘茶的效力过了，他的身体开始屈服于omega的本性。在他迷迷糊糊又睡着前，心里想着也许下一回睁开眼睛，Ben就是他真正的情夫了。

所以当Matt烧退了七八分，悠悠转醒，却发现自己虽不着寸缕，但Ben依旧没有碰他，只是握着他的手守着他休息，Matt的心里既酸涩却又温暖，头一次打从心底里希望时间就此定格。

若是说不久前在A女士的遗物拍卖会上将诗集递到Ben手里时，Matt只想尽快抓住这个新来的金主，那眼下在Matt心中已经萌生了一些连他自己都不会相信的小小奢望。

半梦半醒地，Matt爬到了Ben的床上睡下了。Ben的alpha气息给了他一种从未体验过的安全感，以至再度醒来时，Matt打从心底想要取悦眼前的上位者，期望对方有朝一日会成为他的保护人。

Matt非刻意，而是心怀骐骥地望着Ben。月光洒落，将他的眼映成深蓝色的宝石。尔后，他微微笑，低下头如膜拜般，慢慢将alpha含进口中。

omega的鼻腔里充盈着alpha的烟草与皮革味，带着浓烈的钢铁气息。Ben的尺寸已经超出Matt见过的所有人，他忍着下颚的不适努力吞吐，试着取悦他的上位者，同时联想到片刻之后这个巨大的物事将会进入自己，期待之余又担心害怕。

一股。

两股。

第三股暖流往下腹涌去时，Matt腾开一手往自己身后探了探，如意料中摸到再为熟悉不过的湿滑。

Matt一边艰难吞吐，一边摸着身后做些开拓。此些视觉上的冲击让Ben几近疯狂，想要立刻把Matt推进垫褥里将之占有。不过交际花显是对这床笫之事更加熟稔，也通晓取悦alpha的诀窍。还未等Ben动作，便已经爬到alpha腹上，扶着Ben粗长紫胀的阳具对准自己身子后方的入口缓缓坐下。

自十六七岁起就在花街讨生活，Matt也算见识过不少alpha。但Ben仍比他所预想的更雄伟许多。他并未到发情期——非但如此，发情期对Matt来说甚至已是件遥远的事情。涅布格流行各种秘方，其中月橘便是价格不菲又着实方便易用的一服良药。但凡在花街有头有脸的交际花都用这植株做引子，和着些其它东西一起服用，而最难以攀折的37号的小姐少爷们，更是拿月橘当茶喝。此种来自遥远东方的药茶不但让omega们不再那么容易受孕，也让发情期变得支离破碎。

但眼下，Matt甚至有些期望他的发情期。他试着放松身子，但仍然在半途心生退意。Ben的巨物将Matt彻底撑开，非但如此，才进至过半，Matt身子后面的那处就已经胀痛不已，恐怕硬生生坐下去会撕开道口子也未可知。

另一边，Ben也并不好受。Matt的后穴将Ben夹得有些生疼。以往与omega交合时，Ben深知自己的雄壮尺寸，因此甚少在omega发情期外与其行事。再加之男性omega总是比女性更窄一些，结果就出现了眼下这不上不下的尴尬。

Matt心里焦急，总觉自己从出阁以来头一遭将事情搞砸了，不想如此退缩，连本分的工作也做不好；要继续却又疼痛难忍，不敢再往下坐。卡在半空时间久了，手臂渐渐支撑不住，不得已只得俯下身子趴在Ben的胸口，又疼又急地啜泣起来。

“嘘——”Ben听见omega的啜泣声，即使自个儿被这小东西夹得生疼，还是一手抚着Matt的背，另一手探到俩人结合之处，绕着Matt肛口轻抚按压。

兴许是Matt又平静下来，兴许是Ben的抚慰起了作用，又兴许是omega终于适应了alpha的尺寸。渐渐的Ben觉得Matt放松下来，那处也没适才夹得那般疼，便一手搂住怀里人儿的背，一边柔声询问：

“Matty你相信我吗？”

Matt一时并未参透为何Ben如此问他，只是下意识点了点头，便觉得天旋地转，身后含着Ben的那处一阵猛痛，还未来得及呼出声，痛喊便被Ben一吻封缄。原来Ben搂着Matt，就着结合的姿势翻了身，换成将omega压在身下。这一转一动，Ben也终于尽根没入Matt体内。

隔着窥视孔，Jacques将月光下那两人的房中之事尽收眼底。

他看见那高大的男人是如何温柔等待omega适应，之后又是如何将大开大合地艹干，将比他娇小许多的交际花干得浪吟不断。

借着雨后云散那仅有的月色，Jacques看不清交际花的脸，只能看见男人巨大的身体之下探出来的发丝、显然几近脱力的手臂、以及似乎无法合拢只得大大张开的双腿，凭想象来幻想那小少爷此时娇柔淫浪的姿态。

听着隔壁间或传来的小少爷的哭泣吟叫，看着窥视孔那边上演的活春宫，看林人也浑身燥热起来，不自觉地拿手探到两腿间撸着，一边动作，一边幻想怀里也抱着一个温香软玉，此时正被自己的雄风折磨地啜泣低吟……


End file.
